Las Estaciones
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: - ¡Yo digo que cada una de ellas es una estación'dattebayo!-. Y allí llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba completamente loco, que tanto consumir ramen con su madre ya le había afectado el cerebro. ¿O quizá no era tan así?. [Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno] Último capítulo: Invierno. (NH)
1. ¡Las estaciones!

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Estaciones**

**.**

_-¡Cada una es un estación'dattebayo!-_

**.**

y la mirada de todos fue una clara expresión de que estaba completamente loco. ¿Cada una hacia referencia a alguna estación? ¡Eso era tan estúpido como su lógica de que todos son un color!.

y le miraron, se lo repitieron, incluso uno que otro golpe a su cabeza voló por allí.

No podía ser tan extraño como para alegar que cada una de ellas era una estación del año. ¿Una estación? ¿Quien en su sano juicio habla de que las personas son estaciones? Bueno, estaban hablando de** Naruto Namikaze** de todas formas, nadie podia esperar lógica de parte de aquel pequeño cerebro educado por **Kushina Uzumaki.**

No importaba cuando insistiera y rebatiera de su punto, ninguno de los presentes pensaría algo más allá de que el rubio de ojos azules simplemente era un infantil con _demasiada _imaginación.

Ceños fruncidos, miradas de exasperación.

Cada uno terminó yendose por su lado, ignorando olímpicamente los alegos del rubio.

Bueno, quizá se pusieron a reflexionar sobre ello un poco dentro de sus fueros internos, en aquel lugar donde el rubio jamás sabría que hizo mella en su curiosidad.

¿Verano, Invierno, Primavera y Otoño?

Uh...

Quizá _**algo**_ de relación podría haber.

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Una pequeña historia de cuatro partes. ¿Se imaginan quien es qué estación? ahora mismo subiré la primera historia y próximamente estarán el resto de ellas.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Primavera

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

* * *

**Primavera**

**.**

_-¡Sakura-chan es el vivo ejemplo de la Primavera!-_

**.**

No podía creer que incluso estaba **reflexionando **lo que dijo el idiota de su mejor amigo.

¿Sakura la primavera?

Eso tenía nulo sentido, Sakura no representaba la primavera, la chica no tenia ninguna relación a aquella estación de flores y colores y armonía y todo lo que implicaba el romanticismo y la naturaleza.

¡Poco le importaba que la chica tuviera un pastoso cabello rosa idéntico a los árboles con su nombre!.

Obviamente tampoco le importaba que incluso esos árboles crecieran en primavera.

rechinó los dientes irritado.

Sakura simplemente **No-era-la-primavera**

Y vaya que se sentía como un imbécil pensando sobre si la chica era aquella estación del año o no. ¿Como podía desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en pensar si ella era la primavera?. ¡Ya le había dicho su padre que no debía dejarse influenciar por las ideas **estúpidas **de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki!

Y lo que más le irritaba de todo.

es que lo primero que buscó hacer cuando salió del campo de entrenamiento fue dirigirse a la casa de la chica en cuestión.

saltó y saltó entre los tejados de las casas.

No tardo demasiado en llegar hacia su destino. -claro, como tardar si se sabía el camino de memoria-. saltó sin esperar algo hacia la ventana de la habitación que conocía demasiado bien a aquellas alturas de su vida.

y allí la vio.

Estaba sentada, con traje de civil y _demasiados _pergaminos sobre sus piernas.

¿Medicina? ¿Venenos? Seguramente la Hokage denuevo la tenía estudiando algo sobre el hospital de la aldea o sobre algún tipo de misión, de todas formas era común verla completamente metida en su estudios de medicina. Si había algún futuro que tenía Sakura, aquel era el del tipo médico, la chica tenía un talento para ello.

más sin embargo la mujer estaba tan metida en sus estudios que no reparó en su presencia.

y aprovechó aquel instante para detallarla.

Su cabello rosa corto, de ese rosa pasteloso idéntico al de _**aquellos estúpidos árboles **_que crecían en _** primavera.**_

frunció el ceño al percatarse de ello, se fijó mucho más en sus gestos y recordó el tiempo que llevaba con ella como compañero de equipo. Su actitud era una mezcla de atenciones y enfados, ella era como una luz constante en su equipo, un punto neutro entre los tres.

Igual como la primavera.

La primavera no era tan cálida como el verano ni tan fria como el invierno.

Ella era una mujer colorida, alegre, con vida constante y que, aún con sus ataques de _los golpearé hasta hartarme _suponía algo humano en la vida de él y su compañero.

¡Y un carajo! ¡La chica si se parecía a la primavera!

frunciendo el ceño, completamente molesto de que el idiota de naruto pudiera no estar tan loco, se metió en aquel cuarto sin meditar en sus actos.

Sakura simplemente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

¿Qué hacia Sasuke allí? ¿Por que su mirada de enfado? ¿Por que estaba acercándose tanto?

Lo último que supo en aquel instante el hombre de cabello azabache, fue que, besar los labios de su compañera, era como sentir la primavera en todo su cuerpo, aún si se encontraran en pleno invierno.

¿Y Sakura?

Bueno, Sakura solo suponía que estaba en un sueño.

ambos simplemente se besaron y besaron, a pesar de que jamás habían esperado llegar a un momento así. ¿Quien diría que Naruto seria el culpable de aquello?, tal vez era predecible, tal vez no.

Colateralmente, lo único que ignoraron, fue una sonrisa zorruna a la lejanía.

**.**

_-¿Uh? ¡Sabia que Sasuke-teme entendería mi punto'dattebayo!-._

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Y esto fue la primavera! Sakura es nuestra primavera. El próximo capitulo será **Verano **¿Quién piensan que será esta estación del año?.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Verano

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **SaiIno

* * *

**Verano**

**.**

_-¡Ino me recuerda mucho al verano!-_

**.**

Hace un tiempo atrás, recordaba haber leído algo sobre las estaciones del año.

Fue uno de esos libros que Naruto y Sakura le regalaron para mostrarle sobre cosas más allá de ser un shinobi y matar, sobre la vida en raíz y sobre lo que es la compañía de los demás.

La estación que más le llamó la atención fue la del **Verano.**

¿Por qué?

Porque a diferencia de toda su vida, aquella estación representaba calidez, amistad, familias juntas disfrutando de la época donde lo ideal era visitar la playa o el lago.

Se suponía que en verano era donde todos descansaban y disfrutaban de la emoción, calor, sentido de la época.

Según su libro, los días eran mucho más largos, siempre estaba el sol cubriendo a todo lo que le rodeaba y las noches eran cortas, la oscuridad no opacaba por tanto tiempo como en las otras estaciones a las personas.

Habían lugares donde el verano demostraba cosas **hermosas.**

Llevó la mano a su mentón.

Según Naruto de todas sus amigas, la que más representaba aquella estación era nada más y nada menos que **Ino Yamanaka.**

-¿Como dijo él? ... Cálida y activa _**como**_ el verano-.

No lo entendía del todo.

No se irritó tanto como los demás, pero tampoco estaba seguro de qué se refería Naruto cuando comparó a todas con una estación. Bueno, el Uzumaki cada mes aparecía con una ocurrencia diferente, como aquella ocasión en la que llegó hablando de que todos representaban un animal.

Quizá debería buscar un libro con respecto a mujeres y las estaciones.

Si, eso haría.

-¡**Sai**!-

Tal vez aun no.

Tras de si venia corriendo con su largo cabello rubio la mujer que lo había hecho meditar hasta aquel instante.

Movía su cuerpo con elegancia propia de ella, femenina y a la vez fuerte, sonriendo ampliamente como un **sol de verano** que contagiaba con su buen humor a todos los que la estaban rodeando.

Se quedó de pie allí esperándola aparecer.

Ella se acercó hasta su lado y -sin esperar permiso o invitación- se aferró con fuerza a su brazo mostrando sus blancos dientes, ignorando que Sai aún no comprendía del todo que significaban esos gestos. -¿Como estás?- preguntó con soltura.

-bien-

respondiendo con una de sus sonrisas características, la mujer solo asintió comenzando a platicarle animadamente.

Ino siempre tenía energía de sobra, como una fuente constante dentro de si misma que no le permitía dejarse caer por lo que la rodeara, era fuerte, era atenta y preocupada. Era idéntica al sol que se encontraba mirando a cada persona.

La curiosidad pudo más que si mismo.

¿Tal vez ella entendería mejor el punto de Naruto?

-Ino, ¿Tu crees que eres como el verano?-

su pregunta fue precisa y directa, aquello era el punto. La rubia le miró pestañeando sin comprender, comenzando a reír después de unos cuantos minutos. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Ni si quiera ella parecía entenderlo. -Jamás me he puesto a pensar si me parezco al Verano Sai-

hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Eres rubia y activa como el sol, siempre sonríes de forma cálida y estas allí para todos, a las personas les gusta estar contigo, como leí que a las personas les gustaba estar en verano-.

Ino solo pudo pestañear sin entender del todo aquello. -Eso fue... ¿Un alago o algo?- preguntó, con curiosidad, Sai simplemente la miró dándole a entender que ni si quiera él se había entendido.

Rió de forma fresca.

-Sai, si tu quieres que _sea tu verano_, seré tu verano-.

Y solamente se miraron, era algo confuso, pero podrían hacerlo.

Jalándolo, Ino se llevó a Sai a pasear por la aldea, aprovechando ese instante en su compañía, todo mientras reía quedamente sin entender del todo a que vino aquel comentario.

Naruto, quien pasaba por allí, les miró y llevó una mano a su mentón.

**.**

_-Sigo pensando que Ino es el Verano'dattebayo-_

_._

* * *

**N/A: **Ino es nuestro verano. Creo que se esperaba un poco xD Espero que les guste, el próximo capitulo es **Otoño. **¿Quién creen que será?.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Otoño

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **NejiTen

* * *

**Otoño**

**.**

_-Tenten es la más madura y tranquila como el Otoño-_

**.**

Varias risas se escuchaban desde la mansión del clan Hyuga.

Bueno, en realidad, era una risa femenina, fresca y tranquila pero no por lo menos alegre ante la situación que le contaban.

-¿Entonces Naruto dice **yo** soy el **Otoño**?-.

Preguntó, mirando con sus ojos chocolate al chico que frente a ella simplemente asentía con expresión seria, aquella expresión demasiado común para su persona pero que detonaba de todas formas que estaba cómodo con la persona a su lado.

-Ese chico y sus ocurrencias- solamente pudo negar. ¿Ella el Otoño?, era por demás curioso.

Y en realidad, el enterarse de aquello fue una mera coincidencia, Neji lo recordó después de que ella le mencionara que deberían ir al festival de Otoño si lo hacen el año entrante.

Para el chico. -por su expresión y muecas- era claro que aquello le parecía algo infantil y sin sentido.

Sin embargo, para Tenten fue una fuente de buenas risas en aquel instante, enterándose de toda la historia de como ella y sus amigas representaban cada una a una estación. Sakura la primavera, Ino el Verano y Hinata el Invierno.

Llevando un dango a sus labios mientras descansaban de su habitual entrenamiento, volvió a reír. -¿Y por que dice que soy el Otoño?-. le miró expectante, esperando la explicación de parte del genio del clan.

Mirándola alzó sus hombros. -Dijo que según Kushina-sama el Otoño representaba la madurez y que de todas las kunoichis de la aldea tu eras la más madura-. suspiró mirando al cielo. -Naruto y su madre tienen una extraña forma de **asociar** a las personas-.

Tenten no pudo más que volver a reír apoyando el comentario.

-Bueno, eso es algo interesante de ellos, además. ¿Que tal si me parezco de verdad al Otoño?-. preguntó, emocionada por dentro, como si en realidad esperara que Neji admitiera abiertamente que la veía Madura y tranquila como aquella estación.

-Esas son tonterías TenTen-

Dejando el tema allí, se paró para dirigirse nuevamente hacia su lugar de entrenamiento.

Haciendo un puchero, que hacia dudar sobre el concepto de madurez, se paró para acompañarle con calma, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. -Pues, yo si me parezco al Otoño si me pongo a pensarlo-.

El Hyuga simplemente desvió su vista hacia ella, esperando saber la razón de que dijera aquello. Él en realidad si consideraba a TenTen una mujer profundamente Madura, inteligente, hábil y que irradiaba tranquilidad, igual como la estación con la que la comparaban. -claro que no lo diría a los cuatro vientos como Naruto-.

-¡Bueno! Soy Madura y tranquila como Naruto dice. ¿El otoño no es representado siempre como la estación madura? ¡Ademas! Esa época del año es una de mis favoritas, no me molesta ser compara con ella-

Y sonrió, de la forma que ella sabía.

Desviando sus ojos blancos, simplemente alzó sus hombros, como un mudo "_Si tu lo dices está bien"._

Sabiendo que no obtendría nada más de su compañero de equipo, solamente sonrió complacida, ya de por si era un logro que Neji terminara planteándose el punto de algo tan irrelevante como aquello.

Caminaron en calma unos momentos, pasando a un lado de cada persona del clan en silencio.

Cuando no se divisó nadie más al pendiente de su plática, una vez ya en el Dojo de entrenamiento, TenTen sonrió quedamente al tiempo que brincaba, _abrazando_ por la espalda al chico frente a si y susurrando en su oído. _-En el fondo si me vez como el Otoño-_.

Haciendo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada e ignorando olímpicamente el sonrojo provocado, dio media vuelta para comenzar a entrenar.

Tal vez TenTen era una mezcla curiosa del Otoño.

Tal vez Neji lo admitiría solo en su interior con su sutil sonrojo.

Tal vez a la próxima se darían cuenta de como Hinata miró y escuchó la ultima parte de su plática sin quererlo.

Completamente apenada dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir a buscar a aquel rubio que se imaginaba seria el único responsable de una plática tan curiosa como que una chica es una estación del año.

**.**

**-**_E-Eso ha sido bastante inesperado-_

**.**

* * *

**N/A**: Esta pareja me ha costado más, no estoy acostumbrada a la actitud de Neji y TenTen en las historias xD espero que no les haya decepcionado. Y pues, ya próximamente la ultima parte de esta historia, ya es obvio para todos quien es nuestra representante del invierno.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Invierno

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja:** NaruHina

* * *

**Invierno**

**.**

_-Hinata es pura como el blanco invierno-_

**.**

Caminó a paso apresurado hasta la residencia de la familia Namikaze

El viento para aquellas horas de la noche comenzaba de forma ajetreada a revolver su chaleco, jalándola con algo de fuerza. -el temporal estaba afectando mucho aquel año-. Debía llegar rápido si no quería terminar con algo mal.

Sus ojos de extraño color blanco encontraron en poco tiempo la puerta del lugar. Las luces se filtraban desde las ventanas, todo activo, todo despierto a pesar de la hora. Aquella casa siempre era así, despierta, activa, independientemente de todo. Claro, aquello no era extraño para nada. ¿Como sería extraña la vida en la casa de Kushina Uzumaki?.

Sus mejillas se** sonrojaron** cuando golpeo la puerta con sutileza.

A pesar de llevar ya unos meses junto con Naruto, continuaba sin acostumbrarse a llegar a su casa, si quiera se acostumbraba a la idea de que fueran una pareja oficial, tampoco se hacía muy a la idea de ser bienvenida siempre en aquella alegre casa.

Y hablando de alegres casas.

Un par de brazos femeninos la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, apretando su cuerpo con emoción al tiempo que unos gritos. -que no supo entender- se escuchaban a su al rededor. La expresión apenada del Hokage frente a ella le aclararon que la mujer alegre que la abrazaba no era nada mas ni nada menos que Kushina.

-¡Hina-chan! Que bueno que has venido a visitarnos'tttebane, le dije a eso niño que te trajera a cenar con nosotros y ni si quiera se ha asomado hoy a casa-.

Y así como solamente ella podía ser la invitó a la casa con rapidez.

Hinata, como siempre, había ido a buscar al susodicho chico que al parecer aún no se aparecía allí, después de todo debía preguntarle sobre aquello de _las estaciones._

**.**

Corrió como si su vida se fuera en ello.

¡No había llegado en todo el día a casa! ¡Y ya iba tarde para la cena!. Su madre lo asesinaría, le reviviría con un Edo tensei y volvería a asesinarlo una y otra vez hasta que se secara Kirigakure.

**Extraño** fue no verla a las afueras de la casa pateando el piso demostrando su poder.

Al contrario, las luces estaban encendidas y juraría escuchar la gran risa de su madre desde el interior. ¿Lo había enviado algún enemigo a un Genjutsu y aún no estaba enterado?. Arqueo una de sus rubias cejas, asomándose por la ventana con cautela y precaución, al primer indicio de asesinato desaparecería de allí.

La figura sentada a un lado de sus padres le respondió todo.

Claro, su madre se llevaba toda la atención de su Hinata cuando ella estaba en casa. -a veces pensaba que la prefería a ella de hija que a él-. Suspiró al tiempo que ingresaba con calma, solamente escuchando la última parte de su plática.

-Sip, con Naruto llegamos a la conclusión de que tu y tus amigas** son** estaciones-.

Pestañeo un par de veces escuchando y repitiéndose la última frase, para después simplemente indignarse. -¡Se suponía que yo se lo contaría'dattebayo!- infló las mejillas, saltando y abrazando a su novia en el sillón. -¡Eres una tramposa!, Yo debía decirle a Hina-chan que es **pura** y **hermosa** como el invierno-.

Y aquella frase fue suficiente para que se escuchara un_** Paff**_ en todo el piso de aquella casa.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Lo obvio.

Hinata se **desmayó** en cosa de segundos apenas escuchar la romántica declaración de su novio. La familia solo pudo mirarle preocupados de que estuviera enferma. -en realidad, solo Kushina y Naruto, para Minato era obvio lo que le ocurrió a la pobre chica-. Y se dispusieron a cargarla a la habitaicón del rubio menor.

No sin antes claro un largo discurso sobre el cuidado de su novia, sobre fijarse si come bien y sobre no estar haciendo cosas raras con ella. ¡Había que mantener la pureza invernal de la chica o Hiashi dejaba a los Namikaze sin herederos!.

Una vez en su habitación, mientras ambos padres se retiraban, Naruto acarició con cuidado el cabello de la chica.

Sonrió con aquella sonrisa zorruna tan suya y estiró sus manos ligeramente.

Recordó a sus amigos, las situaciones con las que se encontró, aquella curiosidad con la que apareció ayudó a formar al fin relaciones entre ellos o por lo menos acercarse más. -¡Minimo logre que el teme besara a Sakura-chan!-. Y es que aquello era un logro de los grandes, de hecho, estaba seguro de haber apostado con su madre al respecto.

Sabía que salia con una curiosidad cada tanto.

Pero de verdad creía firmemente en ellas, en especial desde el momento en que esa estación le recordó en demasiadas ocasiones a la Hyuga. ¿Como no recordarla?, Si veía el _blanco_ de los copos de nieve y se acordaba de sus ojos, veía la _calidez_ de las personas al pasar tiempo juntas en invierno y pensaba en la calidez que le brindaba ella.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo un romántico, pero aquello le hacía sentir bien.

En especial en esos instantes, donde Hinata se movía y acurrucaba a su lado, inconscientemente, como si solo buscara su contacto. Sonrió acariciando la mejilla con cuidado, cuando ella entre abrió sus ojos blancos que reflejaron los copos cayendo de la ventana, solo pudo articular unas cuantas palabras.

-Estas cosas me harán verte siempre como el **invierno**-

**.**

_¿Tienes a alguien que veas como una estación?_

_..._

**_Fin._**

* * *

**N/A: **Y esta es toda esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Sé que es un final abierto y solamente hace mención al cierre NaruHina, pero deseaba hacerlo así. ¿Les gustó? Espero sus opiniones xD.

¡Y bueno!

Tengo que contarles un secreto maléfico y manipulador de esta historia. -Uhhh-.

Esta historia fue inspirada en un reto fic de un foro, como tal el reto es de historias originales, (ademas yo modero en dichos retos, asi que no me gusta mucho competir). Pero, inspirándome en dicho concepto, decidí escribir esto. ¿A que viene esto?, a que, si bien no compito y jamás les pediría votar por mi porque si, les invito a ustedes a **participar** en el reto. ¿Les inspiró la historia? ¡Pues entren a competir!.

Lo único que necesitan es ingresar a mi perfil, encontrarán el link de un foro, allá en dicho foro pueden buscarme como "Miika" para saber del reto y participar o bien preguntarme por mp/review. ¡Asi que eso! ¡Dejense manipular por mi historia! xD.

Ok no.

Fuera de esto, de verdad, de verdad, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado ^^. ¡Hasta la próxima historia/continuación!.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
